1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to chairs and workstations commonly used in various professional services, by way of example specifically barbers, beauticians, stylists, dentists, etc.
2. Related Art
Chairs for clients to sit and/or recline in while various services are conducted on them are old in the art. For example, barbers and hair stylists have used such chairs for many years. Dentistry is another profession that uses such chairs. Usually, the chair in which the client sits is vertically adjustable so as to place the client in the proper position with respect to the operator (the term “operator” being used to refer to the barber, hair stylist, dentist, etc.). Often, a reclinable back on the chair permits the client to be at least partially reclined.
However, the prior art does not disclose a workstation having chairs for both the client and the operator, which additionally provides multiple positioning capabilities of the client in relation to the operator, and that has provisions for hair pickup, lighting, etc., operable from the operator's chair.